Attempts
by mangowire
Summary: Blaine muttered the word 'cute' with a smile on his face and looked back at Kurt. "Cute, isn't he?" but Kurt didn't move. He just stood there and let his jaw drop, praying that he was looking at the wrong corner.
1. Chapter 1

_Needless to say, I don't own Glee or any of the characters._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Sectionals just ended and all the New Directions kids were on their way to April Rhodes' old roller rink to celebrate their victory. They all hopped into the back of Finn's car, slightly exhausted but happy. They were moving on to Regionals after all. Little did Finn know that his brother; who was invited to the party as well, despite being a Warbler; was still in the bathroom, changing out of his Dalton uniform and into something more... Kurt-esque.

When he was done changing, he stepped out onto the parking lot and his face went pale. They left him. He sat on the curb, cellphone in hand, desperately trying to call Finn or Mercedes or _someone _but nobody picked up.

"Oh my god," he hissed to himself out of frustration. He gripped his jacket and pulled it to himself even tighter. It was getting cold outside.

"You know, if you sit on that curb any longer, your outfit will get ruined."

He turned around and saw a familiar face. Blaine. He stood up and dusted himself off. Blaine cocked his head to the side and glanced around the parking lot.

"So, where's your ride?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged, "they probably forgot about me," he said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Come on, I'm driving." Blaine laughed, dangling his car keys from his finger. Kurt looked up at him slightly confused and blushing then nodded and followed Blaine to his car.

On one end of the parking lot, a gleaming black Porsche awaited them. Kurt's eyes grew wide as they approached the car. Considering that his father, Burt, was a mechanic, his love for cars tended to rub off on him too.

"Nice wheels," he said as he hopped into the passenger seat.

"Thanks."

And with that, they zoomed out onto the road.

"So, do you even know where we're going?" Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt, who was singing along (quite loudly, at that) to Lady Gaga which was playing on the speakers.

"Oh... Uhmm... Do you know that old roller rink here in town?" Kurt blushed, slightly embarrassed that Blaine caught him in the middle of his Gaga powertrip.

Blaine nodded and laughed, then turned up the speakers and joined Kurt in his powertrip the rest of the ride there.

When they arrived, the roller rink was fairly packed with people. Kurt assumed that the place was doing well, considering that he didn't know most of the people there despite most of the being his age. He was initially going to find the rest of the guys from New Directions and introduce them to Blaine, but the idea of spending some alone time with Blaine was too good to pass up.

So he grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him to the rink to put their skates on. Singing and awkwardly dancing/skating along to the music that was playing, they completely forgot about the New Directions kids and the reason why they went there in the first place. The song ended and they both laughed as they sarcastically bowed and applauded each other.

"Want to get something to drink?" Kurt asked as they skated around the rink. He looked up, noticing that Blaine didn't reply and saw that he was looking at something in the far corner of the rink. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, nudging his friend a bit to acknowledge his presence. "What is it?"

Blaine muttered the word 'cute' with a smile on his face and looked back at Kurt saying, "Oh, it's nothing." Kurt perked up, and whirled around to see what Blaine was talking about. Kurt had always had a strange affinity for cute things. "Let me see!"

He looked over to the far corner and saw a group of kids who were about his age. He tried to take a closer look, not really being able to find what his friend was talking about, when Blaine tugged his arm and whispered, "Kurt! You're being too obvious!" And when he was finally able to shake his friend's hand off his arm, that's when he saw it.

Finn, standing in the corner, waiting for one of the New Direction kids.

"Cute, isn't he?" Blaine blushed a little; but Kurt didn't move.

He just stood there and let his jaw drop, praying that he was looking at the wrong corner.

* * *

_Hinted Blinn and Klaine...  
_

_Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! I have a few chapters in store already, in case you want to hear the rest._

_Have a wonderful day.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Needless to say, I don't own Glee or any of the characters._

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**

After some time, Kurt managed to compose himself enough to look back at Blaine, only to realize that he was already making his way to Finn. He scrambled to run after his friend, caught his arm and practically dragged him out of the rink saying, "yeah, let's go get something to drink" and Blaine, slightly reluctantly, followed his lead.

They were at one of the booths enjoying themselves when Kurt stood up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. A moment later, as he emerged from the washroom, he instantly noticed that Blaine had left the booth, already paying for both drinks. He frantically looked around the tables and the rink for his Dalton friend and when he found him, his face turned grim. There he was, talking and laughing with Finn, his step brother.

Kurt knew better than to just rudely barge into their conversation but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't deny that Finn was very attractive, after all, he was in love with him just last year, but was sure that his now step brother didn't need another boy crushing on him like the previous year; one had been enough. He marched over to his step brother and friend and butted into the conversation.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said, annoyed.

"Oh hey, Kurt," Blaine smiled. "This is–"

"I know who he is," he interrupted, his face expressionless.

Finn looked up, suddenly realizing that they forgot about Kurt in the parking lot. "Shit! I totally forgot that I let you in the parking lot. I'm so sorry, dude," he said sincerely.

"Language, Finn," Blaine joked and they both laughed.

At this point, Kurt was on the verge of exploding at both of them. One, because he had already forgotten about the parking lot incident 'til now and, two, because he had seen how close Blaine and Finn had gotten after just a few minutes of talking.

Blaine cocked his head to the side and asked, "So how do you guys know each other?"

"Oh! He's my brother," Finn grinned as he playfully put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Step brother," Kurt retorted.

Finn could sense that something was really bothering Kurt but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Blaine glanced at his watch and then started to get up. "Well this was really fun and we should do this again sometime but it's getting pretty late and I better get back." He turned to Finn saying, "Nice meeting you, Finn." Then to Kurt saying, "Thanks Kurt, I really had fun. See you in Dalton," and doing the telephone hand signal, Blaine waved goodbye saying, "call me."

Kurt blushed and just as he was about to reply, Finn waved and shouted, "Sure, dude!"

That was when Kurt realized that Blaine wasn't referring to him but to his step brother. He whirled around to face Finn and through gritted teeth, he practically spat out, "SURE DUDE?"

"Yeah. Here, he gave me his number," he said as he lifted a small piece of paper with the word 'Blaine' and a phone number which he assumed belonged to his friend. Finn put the piece of paper down and looked Kurt in the eye with a serious expression on his face.

"What's your problem? Why do you seem so pissed at me?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to fight with Finn, especially about Blaine. "Nothing, I guess I'm just tired and annoyed at you for leaving me in the parking lot. Besides, 'sure dude'? Finn, I hope you don't mind me saying but that was really gay." They both laughed and Kurt straightened out his outfit as he stood. "Come on, it's late. Let's go home."

They both looked around and saw that the roller rink was already being emptied of people. They even saw some of the New Directions kids getting up to go home. Kurt caught up with them and congratulated them on their wonderful performance at Sectionals. He really did miss them, the Warblers were great but he just felt like he belonged with all of his friends at McKinley. Plus, he liked the freedom of wearing his own handpicked outfits to school; the Dalton uniform was making him restless.

After saying their goodbyes, the stepbrothers got into the car and drove home with Finn at the wheel. It had really been a long day.

* * *

_Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and who enjoyed my story so far!_

_I'll try my best not to disappoint you guys... I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit draggy. I'll be posting the next one very soon and I think it'll be better than this one. Thanks!  
_

_Have a wonderful day.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Needless to say, I don't own Glee or any of the characters._

_Also, this chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 3**

Kurt woke up in the morning happy and excited. It was finally the weekend and he was going to ask Blaine if he wanted to hang out. He went to his closet and picked up his pre-chosen clothes. He had been dreaming about this day ever since the beginning of the week and he already picked what he would wear.

After all, being in Dalton with their uniforms made him miss McKinley and their freedom of clothing choice. He picked up his things and just as he was about to enter the bathroom for shower, Finn burst into his room, tears streaming down his eyes.

Kurt stared at Finn as he approached to bring him into a comforting hug. After they hugged, he asked him what was bothering him. Finn rarely ever went into his room unless there was a need to, despite the fact that they lived in the same house.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, trying to comfort his step brother.

"It's... It's Rachel," he said in between sobs. "It's over."

"Shh," Kurt whispered as he pulled Finn into another hug. "It's okay, I know. It's okay."

They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours in their warm embrace. Kurt tried to push the fact that he should be calling Blaine at that moment to the back of his head; Finn needed him right now. When they finally broke the embrace, Finn seemed to feel slightly better and wasn't sobbing as much as before.

"It's going to be alright," Kurt said as he smiled warmly and rested his hand on his step brother's shoulder; and with that, Kurt picked up his things and entered the bathroom.

Kurt waited slightly impatiently as he waited for the person on the other line of the phone to pick up. He was already fully dressed and was just waiting for Blaine to confirm with him.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

He was starting to get worried and impatient, Blaine almost always picked up the phone after the third ring. Kurt stared blankly into space as he was waiting, daydreaming of all the things he would do with his friend that day. Once he had snapped out of his dream state, he felt a blush coming on in his cheeks. He really was excited to hang out with Blaine.

Ring... Ring... Ri-

"Hey Kurt," the other line said, rather warmly.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled and unconsciously started twirling the telephone wire with his fingers. "So I was thinking, since it's a weekend and all, maybe you'd want to hang out with me today. We could go to the mall or—"

"I'm so sorry Kurt!" His friend interrupted. "I'd love to hang out with you, I really would, but then... Uhmm... I kind of already had plans for today. I was going to hang out with one of my friends at the..." Blaine grew silent for a while, noticing the lack of any response from the other line. "Kurt?"

An awkward silence had passed when Kurt finally spoke. "Oh," he said very quietly as he stared uninterestedly at a spot on the wall. "It's okay. Have fun, Blaine," and before the person on the other line could reply, Kurt quickly hung up the phone.

He sat down, feeling disappointed and not knowing what to do for the rest of the day, especially since he was already fully dressed. He went into the living room and spotted Finn there, ready and dressed as well, about to leave the house.

"Well, where are you going? Feeling better already?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Kurt." Finn said as he saw his brother by the doorway. "Oh, I was just going to the mall to hang out and stuff."

Kurt looked at him and smiled, though feeling a hint of jealousy. At least his brother was able to go out today. He looked up and suddenly remembered that he needed to buy a few art materials for a project he had at Dalton.

"Hey, Finn!" He called out, just as his brother was about to leave. "Mind if I come with you? I needed to buy something at the mall and I'm dressed anyway."

"Sure."

"So, we'll be back by around 7?" Finn asked as he was about to go his own way in the mall.

"Yup, I have my phone so in case you need to ask me anything, let me know."

"Sure. See you." Finn said as walked in the other direction, waving back.

Kurt looked around the mall and it was still early afternoon so he had a lot of time to kill. He thought about watching a movie but decided that he should go buy his art materials first, before he forgets about it later. Coming out of the store with materials in hand, he started to feel thirsty so he set out to find a drink.

As he made his way to one of the stands where he could find a drink, he spotted a familiar face among the crowd. He did a double take at that person and couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Blaine.

He stopped walking for a moment, dumbstruck. Blaine was walking opposite Kurt and was already behind him, not having noticed his friend. Kurt then turned around quickly and chased after Blaine, reaching to tap him on the shoulder when his friend had suddenly stopped walking and waved at someone rather excitedly.

Kurt stopped as well, only a few feet away from Blaine. His eyes grew wide and soon found it very difficult to breathe. Then, as soon as he was able to snap out of his trance, he immediately jumped and ducked behind a very convenient patch of bushes and hid from Blaine and the person he had met up with.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," he repeated to himself for the nth time.

Just as he was muttering to himself behind the bushes, his mantra was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" the voice said.

Kurt jumped and almost screamed when he looked to his right and saw Rachel Berry crouching down beside him, hiding behind the bushes as well, but quickly decided against it or his cover would be blown.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" he hissed.

She kept her eyes focused on both boys they were hiding from, "Exact same thing you're doing; spying on people we care about."

Kurt became speechless and thought of retorting but instead, he just glared at her.

Rachel looked back at Kurt and said, "Oh don't deny it. You know it's true."

He just rolled his eyes and saw her nod contentedly through the corner of his eye. Then, almost as though they had planned it, they both peered through the bushes like how they do it in those comedy movies at the same time.

"It's almost sad how poor Finn's gaydar really is," Rachel said, breaking the silence between her and Kurt.

"You know Blaine?" Kurt asked, slightly confused because, to his knowledge, they haven't been introduced to each other yet.

"Nope," Rachel replied, "But really, it isn't that hard to tell just by looking at him. And plus, I have two gay dads, remember?"

Kurt just made an acknowledging sound and stared on at the two boys who, at this point, were seated down at one of the tables by the food court and were laughing and talking as though they had been friends for years. He then realized that he hadn't introduced Blaine to anyone in McKinley except for Mercedes and Karofsky; and Karofsky didn't really count.

"Blaine, huh?" she said as she interrupted his thoughts. "So that's his name. I just know him as the front man of Dalton's Warblers... He's very talented but, of course, I'm better than him."

Kurt couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh and just rolled his eyes. He focused back on the two boys and let out a sigh. Blaine seemed to really be interested in Finn but he wasn't even gay; in fact, he was even kind of a homophobe. But Finn doesn't know that Blaine is...

"Rachel!" Kurt said rather loudly. "Finn doesn't know!"

"Shh! They'll hear us," she said quickly. "What? What doesn't he know?"

"He doesn't know that Blaine is... you know..."

He stared at Rachel as she furrowed her brow, thinking of what he was talking about when she finally raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in realization. "Ohhh."

They looked at each other and immediately started laughing, assuming that all their problems had been solved.

* * *

_First of all, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this fanfic, it means so much to me. It keeps me going, you know?  
_

_Just to clear something up... I, too, am a HUGE Klaine supporter (you have no idea) and I super suport Kurt/Happiness so it really hurts me to write this because Kurt isn't very happy in this story, as you've all noticed. Rest assured, I will end this happily because I will absolutely not stand for a broken hearted Kurt. I just thought this would be a very interesting and slightly plausible plot twist to the story and I wanted to see how it would turn out. _

_Chapter 4 will be coming very soon and I hope you guys will continue reading this because this Chapter was kind of a cliff hanger... I know it's already painful enough to read but please bear with the story. I promise you, it will get much better._

_Thank you all so much and have a wonderful day.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Needless to say, I don't own Glee or any of the characters._

_Oh and by the way, the things that are italicized within the story are the thoughts of the character._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey, Finn!" Kurt called out, as he approached the two boys.

Blaine looked up, slightly surprised, "Kurt?"

"Oh, hi Blaine. Weird seeing you here," Kurt said as though it were rehearsed, and then faced his brother, "Finn, a word?"

"Uh, sure," he said as he stood up and followed Kurt a few feet away from where he and Blaine were sitting. Kurt looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Whats up, Kurt? Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes. Something is wrong," Kurt finally said as he tried to fight back a smile. "Well, Finn, I don't really know how to tell you this..."

Finn stared at him uncomprehendingly and rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't understand what all this was about.

"Well, I know that this may come as a surprise to you but... Blaine's gay."

Finn's eyes grew then his brow furrowed and his expression just kept changing as though he didn't know how to react anymore.

An awkward silence had passed and Kurt was beginning to panic, thinking about whether or not what he had done was the right thing... He did put it out there pretty bluntly.

As he pondered upon the morality of his actions, Finn interrupted his thoughts with light laughter.

"Nice one, Kurt," he said, laughing. "Real funny."

Kurt stared at him, surprised and confused. _He thinks this is a joke?_ For once, he was at a loss for words. Finn just kept laughing and faced Kurt to find that he wasn't laughing as well.

Finn smiled and held on to Kurt's shoulder. "No offense Kurt, but Blaine can't be gay; he's into girls. In fact, he was just talking about one, he must like her a lot to keep going on and on about her."

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he grew more and more confused. He racked his brain for anyone Blaine might have mentioned that could fit in his brother's story. None came to mind.

"Really? What's her name?" _I thought he said he was gay..._

"Uh... I think he said something like... Patti?" he said, looking into some corner, thinking hard. "Oh yeah! Patti LuPone. I think Rachel knows her too; I heard her talking about her a lot when we were still together. But, I can't really remember what she said..."

Kurt burst out laughing uncontrollably. He was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes and he couldn't breathe anymore. Finn chuckled along nervously, slightly confused.

"Uh, Kurt?" he said nervously, "people are staring at us."

When he finally stopped laughing, he stood up straight and wiped a tear from his eye. He looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Oh, Finn," he sighed. "Patti LuPone's a singer and actress on Broadway. You know, Evita? Gypsy? Les Misérables?"

Finn just stared at him, more clueless than ever. He shook his head and sighed, "Never mind."

Finn looked past him for a moment and suddenly felt smug. "See? Blaine's talking to that cute girl over there, probably asking for her numb- RACHEL?"

Kurt quickly looked back and saw Rachel Berry, away from her spot behind the bushes, talking to Blaine.

"Shoot," he muttered under his breath.

Finn stormed his way over to his friend and ex-girlfriend, clearly angry and confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Rachel turned to face Finn with an overconfident air, "Finn. Kurt and I were just talking and we felt that we had to inform you about certain... people," she said, looking at Blaine through the corner of her eye.

"Hey guys, uh, I'm just going to go to the bathroom so, excuse me," Blaine said as he stood up and walked away.

Finn glared at both of them and was filled with disappointment and anger. "What's wrong with the both of you? I don't really get all of this but making up lies just for your own stupid intentions? Is this just because you're jealous? I can't believe this!"

He turned to Rachel, "Why do you keep doing this to me, Rachel?" he said quietly. "You keep pretending like I'm the one betrayed you but that wasn't what happened. You're treating me like I belong to you; like I'm just somebody you can keep all to yourself. I loved you, Rachel but maybe I was wrong."

Finn turned around and just as he was about to walk away, he said, "You know what? Of all the people who would have done this to me, I never would have expected this from you, Kurt; maybe from Rachel, but not from you. I thought you were my friend, no, I thought you were my brother."

And with that he walked away.

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY for the delay.. Well, my brother was using the computer and wouldn't let me upload the story and then I got writer's block and... well, you guys wouldn't really care._

_Anyway... This chapter was extremely hard to write because it was pretty hurtful in the end and I just don't like seeing anyone get hurt like that.. And I just didn't know what to do with Blaine so I just made him go to the bathroom... Haha. Sorry if that was random. And to all the Patti LuPone fans out there, I'm terribly sorry if I didn't do justice to her description. Please review and tell me how to do so next time...  
_

_I promise you that there will be happy Klaine time soon but then it might not exactly go the way it was planned so... *strokes chin*_

_Oh, don't mind me. I'm just sleepily hyper because it's like 1 in the morning and I'm pretty hungry... _

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and please correct me if I have any grammatical errors... I'm only human. Please continue to read this story!  
_

_Have a wonderful day.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Glee...

It was still dark outside and Kurt was in bed when he was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing with a message. He groggily stretched out his hand to grab the phone that was on his side table. He touched the screen to open the message that read:

"_I'm so sorry, Kurt. I made a mistake with you, with Finn, with everything. Please let me make it up to you. – Blaine"_

"_How?" _ he hurriedly texted back.

His phone received another message that saying, _"window" _and he immediately looked at the window and saw Blaine waiting by his window, standing in the cold. Kurt rushed outside to bring him out of the cold and into his room and Blaine just looked into his eyes for a long time.

"Thanks Kurt," he said as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is? You didn't even give me enough time to make myself look presentable. How do you know where I live?" Kurt whispered, stammering slightly.

"Finn," Blaine said, shrugging. "I remember you saying you guys lived in the same house so I just asked him." He looked around the room which was still dark and inspected the things in it. After putting down an old family picture Kurt kept of his mom and dad when he was younger, he turned to the other boy in the room who was standing there, still in shock.

"Your mom is beautiful," he said quietly. "She looks just like you."

Kurt felt himself blushing in the darkness of the room. He stared as Blaine slowly walked towards him. He soon found it difficult to breathe as Blaine was only a few inches away from him. His glance never left Kurt's eyes as he spoke.

"I made a mistake, Kurt." I didn't realize it until now," he said as he further closed the gap between them. "I need to make it up to you." As Blaine leaned in, Kurt's heart pounded against his chest and he abruptly turned away. "My parents are upstairs; Finn's upstairs."

Blaine lightly held his cheeks and turned him so they faced each other. "I don't care. I love you Kurt." He held his face with both hands and kissed him passionately. Kurt could help but notice that his arms had sneaked behind Blaine's neck, pulling him closer.

They parted, gasping and dizzy with the moment, their faces only a few inches from each other. Kurt leaned in once more for another kiss, savouring the moment, but suddenly, Blain pulled away quickly.

Kurt looked up, instantly confused and hurt but immediately gasped and looked around. He couldn't believe his eyes; he was now standing in the middle of the boy's locker room at McKinley. He was horrified at the fact that it felt like the whole scene was replaying the incident that he had with David Karofsky.

He then looked at Blaine who at the same exact expression he himself had when he was in the locker room with Karofsky. He started panicking and his head was spinning, he didn't know what to do. He hoped and wished that the floor would just collapse and swallow him; avoiding Blaine's eyes the whole time.

Instantly, the tiles of the locker room collapsed, swallowing him up into the darkness. He was falling faster and faster. Just before he hit the bottom, he sat up, gasping, with beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, still in bed, with only the silent hum of the air conditioner in the night.

"It was only a dream, just a dream."


End file.
